Chaos Tyrant
'Description' Chaos Tyrant is the true final boss of Chaos Wave . When it appears on wave 15 after Chaos Void and all the other event bosses spawn , it'll one shot all of them and stun every tower for 10 seconds . The only zombies that won't die to this are the Neo Guardian that supply Chaos Tyrant a shield that blocks 100% of damage . The song that plays when Chaos Tyrant appears is My Innermost Apocalypse . The song that plays when Chaos Tyrant is below half hp is Gametal's Koopa Road . When Chaos Tyrant goes below 10,000 hp , he'll teleport to the last turn and charge at the base . Chaos Tyrant heavily increases in speed when going into rage mode . Attacks ' Chaos Tyrant has a massive array of attacks , this includes firing pillars of plasma at towers that stun them for 40 seconds , shooting towers with chaos beams that stun them for 45 seconds , causing a explosion around him that stuns towers near him for 35 seconds , slamming his arms on the ground to release a wave of spikes that stuns towers for 45 seconds , stabbing his sword into the ground to release multiple shock waves that go higher , stunning towers hit by them for 40 seconds , throwing his sword at towers like a boomerang , stunning them for 50 seconds, shooting 12 beams that explode when hitting half health , stunning every tower for 10 seconds , and firing a large ball at towers using his wings , stunning the tower hit directly by this attack for 50 seconds and other towers caught by the blast for 30 seconds . Chaos Tyrant can also fire his chaos crystals at towers that will explode on contact with a tower and stun it for 40 seconds . Chaos Tyrant can also summon a chaos ball with both of his swords and fire it at a tower , stunning everything hit by it for 40 seconds . 'Appearance Chaos Tyrant is larger than every zombie in the game , making most event bosses appear very small and even towering over Void and Frosty . Chaos Tyrant has 2 large wings coming from his back that have a vampiric look to them . These wings are colored pure black with gray lines in them . Chaos Tyrant has chaos crystals that float around his body and are colored grey with a cyan spot in the middle . Chaos Tyrant's armor is colored hazel with multiple spots glowing silver and a large gem in the middle of his chest that's colored dark grey . Chaos Tyrant has 2 large spikes coming out of his back that curve up . Chaos Tyrant's crown is larger than Chaos Void's crown and has sharper edges and is taller . Chaos Tyrant's crown is colored indigo with glowing violet tips . Chaos Tyrant's sword is completely black on the sides but grey and purple in the middle . The tip of the sword has a glowing purple tip . The pillars that Chaos Tyrant fires at towers are colored purple . When Chaos Tyrant goes rage mode , he'll sprout another pair of wings that are colored violet with dark blue lines in them . Chaos Tyrant also pulls out a second sword that's colored dark grey on the sides and dark red in the middle . The tip of the second sword has a glowing red tip . 'Defeating the Chaos Tyrant' Due to his massive hp and multitude of attacks , it's recommended to place down Phaser , Golden Commando , Railgunner , Zed , and Flame thrower to kill him . It's also recommended to quickly kill the Neo Guardians as Chaos Tyrant won't slow down when the Neo Guardians apply their shield to him . It's heavily recommended to place as many attacking towers as you can to kill Chaos Tyrant . Category:Fanmade Zombies